wolves_of_the_ocean_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Traditions and Customs
Traditions and customs are what make our pack differ from many other packs. They describe who we are and where we stand as a family. We have many traditions and unique customs. The Naming Ceremony The Naming Ceremony is very important. It is when a young adolescent of the pack is finally old enough to be accepted as a loyal, trusting member. This ceremony is usually performed in the middle of the night of a full moon. The young pup must stand in front of the Alpha with the rest of the past behind them. The young pup will choose his/her adult name and will be judged by the Alpha and Beta to be a worthy member of the pack. If he/she is accepted, they choose their desired rank and will be trained by the head officer of that rank. The Mating Ritual The Mating Ritual is when a male and female wish to become official mates. This tradition is much like a human wedding, but with some differences. Both the male and female is create their own vows to say to the other. Such as "I promise to protect you everyday for the rest of the life." and other sayings like so. After the vows, the Alpha will announce them official mates and then they will touch noses with each other. The Rank Tradition The rank tradition is when a wolf is not happy with their rank and wants another. They will announce the challenge like so "I hereby challenge (name) for their rank of (name of rank)". Then the two wolves will fight for their rank. They must not seriously harm each other, if that is to occur, the Alpha is to break up the fight. If the challenger wins, they get the desired rank and the challenged will get the challenger's rank. If the challenger loses, the ranks will not change. A member CAN challenge the Beta to a fight, but NOT the Alpha. The fight will continue until one of the fighters crouches low to the ground with their tail between their legs. The Eating Ritual Every sunset before it turns to night, the entire pack will gather together to eat the prey caught that day. The Alpha will eat first, then the pups, then the elders, then the rest of the pack. If a member is not hungry, they may not step forward to eat, but they still need to show up. If a member eats before the Alpha, they will be punished. The Council Choice Every now and then, a member of the pack might not like a rule or want another added to the pack. This specific member must speak with either the Alpha or Beta about this idea and all the high ranked members such as the Beta, Alpha, Medic and Delta will decide if this idea will be accepted into the pack. If it is accepted, the new law will be announced to the rest of the pack. If it is NOT accepted, the Alpha will tell the member who enforced it and the law will not go announced.